


Para John

by lasobrina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasobrina/pseuds/lasobrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Mmm... Romanza sin palabras, de Mendelssohn. Opus número 7 en mi bemol mayor -murmuró John con aire somnoliento-. Me encantaba cuando tocabas ésa.</p>
<p>-¿Desde cuándo sabes cómo se llamaban las piezas? -la pregunta le salió con un poco más de brusquedad de lo que Sherlock había pretendido, pero John simplemente cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>-Desde que te moriste -dijo, sencillamente.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p>
<p>-No lo sabía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * A translation of [For John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000041) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



Como siempre después de un caso particularmente largo, John casi estaba _fuera de cobertura_ cuando llegaron al piso. Sherlock todavía disfrutaba del subidón de haber ganado; a pesar de las dos horas de papeleo cuando volvieron a Scotland Yard y el hecho de que llevaba tres días sin parar, todavía tenía la sensación de que si se sentaba, explotaría debido a toda la energía contenida. John se tambaleó hasta el sofá (la superficie plana más cercana a la puerta) y se dejó caer boca abajo. Sherlock se puso a caminar de un lado a otro.

Quería hacer _algo_ : salir al restaurante chino, empezar un experimento, ir a dar una vuelta... Pero eran las tres de la madrugada, y ni siquiera los restaurantes chinos más dudosos estaban abiertos más allá de la una. Lo del paseo aún era posible, pero...

Sherlock miró a John de reojo entre vuelta y vuelta al salón. John estaba aquí. Se podía haber ido a casa con Mary, a su propia cama, pero por lo que fuera habían acabado los dos en un taxi de vuelta a Baker Street, y por lo que parecía, John planeaba echar una cabezadita de al menos unas horas en el sofá de Sherlock. Al saberlo, algo cálido se le acomodó en el pecho. _Quiere estar aquí. Conmigo._ Era posible que lo tardío de la hora y que a John le disgustara molestar a su mujer también tuviera algo que ver, por supuesto, pero a Sherlock le venía bien de todas formas.

Por lo tanto, lo de empezar un experimento también quedaba fuera de discusión. Quizás...

Sherlock fue hasta el escritorio y tomó el violín. A John nunca había parecido importarle el violín, ni siquiera por la noche, a menos que Sherlock estuviera siendo escandaloso a propósito. A veces incluso había parecido agradecerlo, especialmente cuando las pesadillas lo acosaban. Sherlock lo afinó rápidamente y se situó junto a la ventana, su sitio preferido para tocar, antes de deslizarse sobre las primeras notas de su canción-para-dormir-a-John favorita.

-Mmm... Romanza sin palabras, de Mendelssohn. Opus número 7 en Mi bemol mayor -murmuró John con aire somnoliento-. Me encantaba cuando tocabas ésa.

A Sherlock casi se le cayó el violín de las manos. Trató de encontrar una respuesta adecuada, pero todo lo que le salió fue:

-¿Sabes distinguirlas?

-Sí -bostezó John contra el cojín con la bandera del Reino Unido-. A ver, ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero la tocabas con frecuencia. Es bonita.

-Oh -Sherlock cerró la boca y se concentró en tocar _bonito_ el resto de la pieza. Luego sintió la tentación de lanzarse a algo más vivaz, pero finalmente optó por un Tchaikovsky lento.

-Concierto para violín en Re mayor, opus 35 -dijo John entre más bostezos-. Tocabas esa una y otra vez cuando estuve enfermo, ¿te acuerdas? Supuse que te habría gustado estar en cualquier otro sitio y dejarme allí quejándome y sorbiéndome los mocos, pero resultó que te encerraste en tu habitación y tocaste el violín durante horas. Tenía los ojos demasiado llorosos para leer o ver la tele, así que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente escuchándote. Fue agradable.

Sherlock lo recordaba perfectamente. En aquel momento sólo llevaban viviendo juntos unos pocos meses, no se tenían aún demasiada confianza, y John había pillado algo que le había dejado congestionado y demasiado dolorido como para moverse durante casi una semana. Había estado hecho una pena, y Sherlock había llegado a la desagradable conclusión de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer para ayudar. El violín había sido un pequeño detalle dadas las circunstancias, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada en aquel momento; al poco tiempo de que John se empezara a encontrar mejor les había llegado un caso bastante emocionante y tampoco dijeron nada después. Lo que sí aprendieron fue que el violín calmaba a John cuando su sueño era intranquilo, cosa que Sherlock utilizó a menudo de ahí en adelante. Aunque John nunca había tenido ni el más mínimo interés en los nombres de las melodías...

-¿Desde cuándo sabes cómo se llamaban las piezas? -la pregunta le salió con un poco más de brusquedad de lo que Sherlock había pretendido, pero John simplemente cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que te moriste -dijo, sencillamente.

_Oh_

-No lo sabía.

John abrió un ojo a medias, y captó la expresión anonadada de Sherlock. Debió de comprender algo, porque se incorporó y se quedó sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas. 

-Ya no estabas -murmuró, frotándose la cara con las manos-. No estabas, pensé que estabas muerto y fue... lo pasé bastante mal durante un tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Sherlock sencillamente se quedó de pie, haciendo esfuerzos con la garganta sin que le saliera nada. 

-El violín era -rió John, un resoplido desprovisto por completo de humor-... Siempre me ayudaba a dormir. Antes. No sabía qué canciones tocabas para mí después de las pesadillas, y Mycroft se había quedado con el violín y todas las partituras, así que empecé a... buscar. A escuchar cosas. Todos los solos de violín que pude encontrar, escuchaba cualquier cosa que me sonara familiar.

-Habrán sido miles de piezas.

John se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía tiempo. Te habías ido.

No había nada que Sherlock pudiese decir a eso.

-De todas formas, fue... me dio algo que hacer. Y aprendí un montón.

-Mis piezas favoritas.

-Sí -John alzó la cabeza, y miró a Sherlock con una sonrisilla triste-. Debería haber sabido que preferirías a Sarasate. ¿Sabías que compuso su propia música porque pensaba que nada del repertorio existente de violín era lo suficientemente bueno para él? Eso explica por qué no pude encontrar todo lo que tocabas. Supongo que tú también escribías tu propia música.

Sherlock agachó la cabeza y asintió.

-No se trata tanto de talento como de una ayuda para pensar -admitió.

-Claro, porque "Vete a la mierda, Mycroft" es una pieza tremendamente intelectual.

-Logró su propósito.

-¿Y las otras? -los ojos de John siguieron fijos en el rostro de Sherlock, pero se estiró con la espalda contra el sofá y entrelazó los dedos detrás de la cabeza-. ¿Podrías tocar ésa que siempre tocabas cuando pensabas que ya me había dormido?

_Ésa que..._ Sherlock se quedó muy quieto.

-No sé de qué...

-Sí lo sabes -interrumpió John, cerrando ya los ojos-. Esa tan preciosa con los trinos y esa línea de la melodía que cae de una sola vez. Es la que más me gusta, y me pasé meses intentando encontrarla pero no di con ella, así que imagino que era algo que habías compuesto tú. ¿Cómo se llama?

Negarlo no iba a servir de nada. Sherlock respiró hondo.

-Sólo... La llamé "Para John".

-Mmm... Como he dicho, la que más me gusta. Me conoces perfectamente -John sonrió mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, casi medio dormido-. Tócala, Sherlock. Hace tanto tiempo... Por favor.

Sherlock era incapaz de negarle algo a John, incluso si eso suponía desenterrar un montón de emociones que Sherlock había estado intentando apartar durante los últimos años. _Está aquí. Quiere estar aquí. Conmigo._

Sherlock posó el arco sobre las cuerdas y tocó.

**Author's Note:**

> En el original, la autora nos ofrece vínculos a las piezas que se mencionan en el fic.
> 
> Mendelssohn: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEealgOO3ik  
> Tchaikovsky: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTE08SS8fNk  
> Sarasate: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABm7nMVyNh4


End file.
